Sun Ji (Sun Ce)
Sun Ji is a character that first appeared on the first Chaos of the Three Kingdoms game, she is the younger daughter of Sun Jian that is on a quest to unify the land of Jiang Dong in Yang Province and vows to conquer the entire land of china. However, Sun Ji is actually the female version of Sun Ce on chaos of the three kingdoms while his gender is male in actual history. Description unlike her male counterpart in actual history, Sun Ce is depicted as a loud and energetic younger daughter of Sun Jian who is looking for her chance to conquer Yang Province. She is respected by her family members and officers that served under her father and does her best to give them support, Sun Ce is somehow lectured by her older brother Sun Quan (in reality, he is actually Sun Ce's younger brother in history) when she screwed up in the Battle of Jing Province which caused her father to be killed by Huang Zu's trap. But she made up for it by borrowing troops from Yuan Shu in exchange for the Imperial Seal and conquered all of the cities of Yang Province which allowed her to earn the name the Young Tigress of Jiang Dong. Sun Ce is known for speaking a unique combination of japanese and english and she serves as a rival to Zhao Yun in the series. Historical Information Early life and career Born in 175, Sun Ce was the eldest among five sons and one daughter of Sun Jian, a military general loyal to the emperor of the Han Dynasty. In 190, a year after Emperor Ling died, the warlord Dong Zhuo usurped power, placing in the throne the puppet Emperor Xian. Regional warlords in eastern China then launched a campaign against Dong Zhuo. Sun Jian rendered his service to Yuan Shu, one of the leaders of the coalition. The attempt to oust Dong Zhuo soon failed and China slid into a series of massive civil wars. In the next year, Sun Jian was sent by Yuan Shu to attack Liu Biao, governor of Jing Province (荆州; covering present-day Hubei and Hunan), but he was killed in an ambush. Sun Ce brought his father's body to Qu'e (曲阿; present-day Situ Town, Jiangsu) for burial and settled his mother down before heading for Danyang (丹楊; present-day Xuancheng, Anhui), where his uncle Wu Jing was the governor. There he raised a small militia a few hundred in strength. This small force was far from sufficient for him to establish his own power so in 194 Sun Ce went to Yuan Shu. Yuan Shu was very impressed with Sun Ce and often lamented that he had no son like him. He also returned Sun Jian's former division of troops to Sun Ce. Initially, Yuan Shu promised to appoint Sun Ce the governor of Jiujiang but eventually gave the governorship to Chen Ji. Later, when Yuan Shu was denied a large loan of grains from the governor of Lujiang, he sent Sun Ce to attack the latter, promising to make Sun Ce the governor of Lujiang should he succeed. When Sun Ce did, however, Yuan Shu again went back on his words and appointed someone else instead. The disappointed Sun Ce then began to contemplate leaving. Meanwhile, Liu Yao, who was by imperial decree the governor of Yang Province (揚州; covering present-day southern Jiangsu, southern Anhui, Jiangxi, Zhejiang and Fujian), occupied Qu'e as the regional seat Shouchun (壽春; present-day Shou County, Anhui) was already occupied by Yuan Shu. He then forced Wu Jing back west across the Yangtze River to Liyang (歷陽; present-day He County, Anhui) However, Yuan Shu claimed to be the rightful governor and sent Wu Jing and Sun Ce's elder cousin Sun Ben to attack Liu Yao. After they were unable to break down the defense for more than a year, Sun Ce requested to lead a force to assist the effort. Conquest of Wu territory Though Yuan Shu knew Sun Ce intended to leave, he believed the latter would not be able to defeat Liu Yao. Thus he deployed the young general off with merely a thousand odd troops and a tiny cavalry force. Along with a few hundred more willing followers, Sun Ce proceeded to Liyang, where he boosted his strength to more than 5,000. He then launched an offensive across the Yangtze River and successfully occupied the strategic position of Niuzhu (牛渚; present-day Caishiji, southwest of Ma'anshan, Anhui) in 195. Two of Liu Yao's allies then came south from Pengcheng and Xiapi respectively to aid him. Sun Ce chose to first attack one of them, Ze Rong, who made camp south of Moling. After suffering initial defeat in the hands of the aggressor, Ze Rong fell back in defense and refused to engage in battle. Sun Ce then marched further north and attacked Xue Li (薛禮) in Moling. Although Xue Li soon gave up the city and escaped, Liu Yao's subject Fan Neng and others had regrouped their forces and launched a renewed attack on Niuzhu. Turning back, Sun Ce defeated Fan Neng and secured Niuzhu. He then began a second offensive against Ze Rong. However, he was struck by a stray arrow in the thigh. Returning to Niuzhu, he sent out false words that he was killed in battle. The exalted Ze Rong then sent a force to attack. Sun Ce led the enemies into an ambush and annihilated them. When Ze Rong heard that Sun Ce was still alive, he further reinforced his defense works. Sun Ce then temporarily gave up attacking Ze Rong and focused his forces on Qu'e. After all the surrounding areas were taken over by Sun Ce, Liu Yao gave up the city and escaped south to Yuzhang (豫章; present-day Nanchang, Jiangxi), where he would later die. As Sun Ce implemented strict discipline among his troops, he won the instant support of the local people and gathered many talented men, such as Chen Wu, Zhou Tai, Jiang Qin, Zhang Zhao, Zhang Hong, Qin Song, and Lü Fan. He then pushed his force deeper into Yangzhou and conquered Kuaiji (會稽; present-day Shaoxing, Zhejiang), whose governor Wang Lang surrendered. Sun Ce made Kuaiji his base city and struck out at the wandering bandit army led by Yan Baihu. Yan Baihu sent his younger brother Yan Yu to offer Sun Ce a position alongside Yan Baihu, but Sun Ce showed no mercy and personally slew the emissary. As Yan Yu was known among Yan Baihu's men as a fierce warrior, his death struck fear into their hearts and they were soon defeated. Sun Ce then appointed his relatives and a trusted subject to govern Danyang and Yuzhang, from which he divided a new commandery named Luling (廬陵). His campaign, from the occupation of Niuzhu to the conquest of the entire region southeast of the Long River, took less than a year. He then defeated and received the services of Zu Lang (祖朗), the Chief of Danyang, and Taishi Ci, the leader of the remnants of Liu Yao's forces; he then urged the surrender of Hua Xin, another one of the remnants of Liu Yao's forces. Thus, with the exception of the scattered but still numerous army of Yan Baihu, the lands south of the Yangtze were mostly pacified. The barbarians of Shanyue tribe, however, were not easily dealt with. To counter the frequent rebellions of the Shanyue (who would continue to rebel for many years), Sun Ce appointed a certain He Qi to a military rank with orders to subdue the Shanyue. He Qi would go on to become a highly successful general; truly, his appointment by Sun Ce was the first important step to Wu's eventual subjugation of the Shanyue. Later life In 195, Yuan Shu declared himself the unrecognised "Zhongjia" Emperor. In a letter to Yuan Shu, Sun Ce denounced the move and broke ties with the former. In an effort to garner support from Sun Ce, the rising warlord Cao Cao then recommended him to be appointed the Rebellions-Suppressing General (討逆將軍) and enfeoffed as Marquis of Wu (吳侯).2 In 199 Yuan Shu died of sickness along with his short-lived dynasty. His cousin Yuan Yin feared Cao Cao and gave up Shouchun. Bringing along Yuan Shu's coffin and his former troops, he headed to Huancheng (皖城; present-day Qianshan County, Anhui) to seek refuge under Liu Xun (劉勳). As Liu Xun had insufficient food supplies in his realm to support the additional troops, he led a force south to pillage Haihun (海昏; east of present-day Yongxiu County, Jiangxi). Sun Ce was en route to attack Huang Zu, who was Sun Jian's killer, in Xiakou (夏口; present-day Hankou District, Wuhan, Hubei) when he received the news. He then turned back and captured the poorly defended Huancheng, taking over all of Yuan Shu's 30,000 former troops. Hearing that his base city had been taken, Liu Xun headed west and sought help from Huang Zu, who sent a 5,000-strong naval force to assist him. Sun Ce pressed forward and defeated Liu Xun, who escaped north to Cao Cao. Sun Ce annexed more than 2,000 former troops and 1,000 ships of his enemy and came upon Huang Zu. Despite reinforcements from Liu Biao, Huang Zu was utterly defeated. During the battle, Sun Ce slew Liu Biao's officer, Han Xi (韓希), and completely routed Huang Zu's son, Huang She (黃射). The victorious Sun Ce in 199 looked poised to take over the entire southern China. As he was threatened by rival Yuan Shao in the north and could not divide his attention, Cao Cao attempted to further reinforce the alliance with Sun Ce by marrying the daughter of his relative Cao Ren to Sun Ce's youngest brother Sun Kuang. Sun Ce in turn agreed to marry Sun Ben's daughter to Cao Cao's son Cao Zhang. The former governor of Wu Commandery (吳郡; south of present-day Suzhou, Jiangsu) Xu Gong, had long opposed Sun Ce. Xu Gong wrote to Emperor Xian, recommending the emperor to summon Sun Ce to the capital as he deemed Sun Ce to be a hero comparable to Xiang Yu and too dangerous to be allowed to occupy a territory. However, the letter was intercepted by an official loyal to Sun Ce, who attacked and then had Xu Gong executed. Xu Gong's former servants then kept a low profile and waited for chance to revenge. In the year 200, Cao Cao engaged in the decisive Battle of Guandu with Yuan Shao along the shores of the Yellow River, leaving the capital and his base city Xuchang poorly guarded. Sun Ce is said to have then plotted to attack Xuchang under the banner of rescuing Emperor Xian, who was a figurehead held under Cao Cao's control. Preparations were underway for the military excursion when Sun Ce ran into three former servants of Xu Gong during a solo hunting trip. One of them managed to plant an arrow into Sun Ce's cheek before Sun Ce's men arrived and slew the assassins. Many differing accounts of Sun Ce's death exist (see below). One generally accepted scenario is that he died that same night. Another possible scenario has Sun Ce living for quite some time. The physician told Sun Ce to rest still for a hundred days to allow the wound to heal, but Sun Ce looked into the mirror one day and, seeing his scar, became so enraged that he slammed his table. The large movement caused the wound to break and he died in the same night. Although he was survived by one son, Sun Ce passed his legacy to his younger brother Sun Quan. When Sun Quan declared himself the first emperor of the state of Eastern Wu in 222, he bestowed upon Sun Ce the posthumous title of Prince Huan of Changsha (長沙桓王). Sun Ce was succeeded by a posthumous son, Sun Shao, as well as at least two (possibly three) daughters, married to Gu Shao (顧卲) and later Zhu Ji (朱紀), and Lu Xun respectively. Sun Shao bore one son, Sun Feng (孫奉), who was executed by Sun Hao for alleged treason due to his popularity.3 Family *Father: Sun Jian * Mother: Lady Wu * Siblings: * Sun Quan, younger brother, successor, founding emperor of Eastern Wu * Sun Kuang, younger brother Sun Yi, younger brother * Sun Lang, younger half-brother * Lady Sun, younger sister, commonly known as Sun Shangxiang * Spouse: Da Qiao * Children: * Oldest daughter, personal name unknown, married Gu Shao (顧邵), may have later married Zhu Ji (朱紀) after Gu Shao's death *Second daughter, personal name unknown, married Lu Xun * Possible third daughter, personal name unknown, married Zhu Ji, may be the same person as the oldest daughter * Sun Shao (孫紹), posthumous son, enfeoffed by Sun Quan as Marquis of Wu (吳侯), and later as Marquis of Shangyu (上虞侯)3 *Grandchildren: * Sun Feng (孫奉), son and successor of Sun Shao, executed by emperor Sun Hao over suspicions of plotting a coup3 Skills ROUGH FANG *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Sun Ce performs a 7 hit combo which sets enemy soldiers aflame. Fire Elemental. BLAZE-X *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Sun Ce dashes forward and transforms into a pyrokinetic energy tiger which stampedes enemy soldiers. Fire Elemental. BYAKKO STRAIGHT *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Sun Ce lunges back and delivers a heavy pyrokinetic haymaker that will explode and burn enemy soldiers. Fire Elemental. Valor Attack: CATASTROPHIC TIGER *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Sun Ce's most deadly attack, she will perform a 25 hit combo and grabs the enemy soldier and will jump in the air, unleashing a devastating spinning piledriver and crashes to the ground that launch a powerful explosion, burning all enemies on screen. Fire Elemental. Category:Characters Category:Wu Army